


【盾冬】眉峰暗火

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 他看见窗外的霓虹灯影洒在男孩眉峰，在那弯金棕色上燃起一捧代表欲望的暗火。暧昧的光线下，男孩的唇角意味不明地弯起来，低头在他耳边说：“你醉得不轻，我来。”年下狼狗学生盾×风流可爱高管冬 pwp 醉酒冬三岁警告





	【盾冬】眉峰暗火

如果全美商业场的压力能被具现出来做成柱状图，那巴基·巴恩斯的办公室无疑是过去一个月内的最高峰值。世界五百强的企业高管不是那么好做的，合作公司突然闹出解约风波，连累得他带着精英小组连续赶了几个通宵，眼周的乌青能直接拉出去代言urban decay新出的暗黑系眼影盘。  
但好在付出总是有收获的，他总算赶在被问责之前敲定了接手的公司，对方约了三天后派代表面谈，巴基 松了口气，按了按因睡眠不足而胀痛的太阳穴。  
他把手头剩下的工作拆分安排给了项目组，决定给自己放个假。可惜刚走出办公室，就被同事兼好哥们山姆拦了下来。  
黑人小哥呲着一口白牙，眉飞色舞地说：“哟哥们，你可终于忙完了。今晚我家有个party，邀请了不少大牌旗下的新模特，你可以来泡个床伴放松放松啊。”  
巴基有气无力地瞪了他一眼：“床伴？谢了，我现在只想要张床。”  
他是真的累坏了。回到公寓就一头扎进了床上，睡了长长的一觉。这一觉的质量还不错，他难得没闹起床气，愣愣地看了眼窗外黑透的天，接通了吵个不停的电话。  
“洛基？你不是最近在准备画廊的事么，居然有空联系我？”  
电话另一头的环境十分嘈杂，扭曲的电子音乐让洛基的声音也有些失真：“准备得差不多了。你还没吃晚饭吧，出来带你去吃顿好的，庆祝索尔的新酒吧试营业，今天晚上你随便喝。”  
巴基按了按空虚的胃，讪笑着说：“好吧哥们，看来今天我怎么都躲不开一场派对了。”  
  
索尔的新酒吧紧挨着时代广场，餐厅是一向挑嘴的洛基亲自选的，味道自然非常好。巴基在餐桌上安静地用餐，从不打扰另外两人看似针锋相对实则打情骂俏的谈话，并在心里暗自决定一会儿要在酒吧喝个够本。  
巴基·巴恩斯说到做到。走进酒吧的他直奔吧台，不眨眼地点了一轮招牌调酒。  
酒精向来是解压放松的好选择，他喝了两杯下去，一个月的压力和烦闷顿时离他远去了，快乐顺着神经末梢爬上来，五感一会儿放大一会儿缩小，整个人有些发飘。  
——他点单的时候全没注意，调酒的原材料都是来自北欧的小众烈酒，和他过去在酒吧喝的那种完全不一样。巴基浑然不觉自己上头了，只是眯着眼又勾起那张漂亮的唇，握着第三杯四处张望起来。  
虽然是试营业，但索尔在纽约的人脉不少。不过十来分钟的时间，宽敞的酒吧涌进了不少人，无一不是衣着光鲜的男女。巴基傻愣愣地看了一圈，视线停留在东北角的一张小桌子上。  
那正坐着一个人，双手撑在桌上写写画画。五光十色的激光灯滚过那头低垂着的柔软金发，顺着挺直的鼻梁滑了下去，落在宽阔健美的肩线上，看得巴基喉咙泛渴。  
巴恩斯一直偏爱金发的bottom，他几乎怀疑这是洛基特意安排的人了。  
迷糊的鹿仔跳下了吧台，竭力走着直线，穿过拥挤的人海，朝着他物色好的金发猎物走去。  
“嘿，我能坐这儿吗？”  
坐着的人抬起了头，皱着金棕色的眉毛看他。灯光下通透的眸子带着点惊讶与疑惑，抿唇看了他两秒，说了声“当然”，然后往一旁挪了挪。  
巴基这才注意到这个人的打扮。他穿了件白色的帽衫，手边还放着书包，桌上摊开的是一本数学习题册，看上去是刚从学校下课的学生，或许要比自己小上好几岁。干净又正经的气质跟酒吧有些格格不入，简直像个不慎坠入地狱的天使。  
——年轻、英俊、乖巧、干净。每一种气质直戳巴基的兴奋点。  
“我叫巴基，可以知道你的名字吗？”他伸出手。刻意地眯起眼睛，朝男孩甜蜜地微笑着。巴基知道自己的笑容很少有人能拒绝，即使是在商场上这也是他的独门武器。  
男孩顿了一秒，笑着跟他握了握手，“我叫史蒂夫。你好巴基先生，很高兴认识你。”  
两人之间又陷入了沉默，男孩对数学题的兴趣看起来比对他要大上不少，很快又握着圆珠笔在纸上写起字。被晾在一边的鹿仔尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，小口喝起杯里的鸡尾酒来。  
他其实不擅长搭讪，不多的几次经验都是他笑一笑对方就心甘情愿地跟着走了，巴基还是第一次遇见这样气场全开的年轻人，让他想放浪轻佻些都觉得无处施展。  
——毕竟能在酒吧里静心学微积分的男孩太少见了。瞧瞧那张认真的脸，微皱起的眉毛让他像个受难的神明，简直英俊得不可思议。  
慧眼识珠的当然不止巴基一个。没过几分钟，一个性感的女模扭着胯走了过来，十分拙劣地假装身子一歪跌坐在史蒂夫的旁边，大半个身子倚靠在男孩的怀里，嘴上说着：“啊，是罗杰斯少爷。不好意思，鞋跟刚刚错位了，我没有站稳。”  
巴基撇了撇嘴，终于不大情愿地意识到这男孩或许是个直男。。  
可史蒂夫不着痕迹地甩开了女模的手，十分客气地说：“我想你现在应该找到重心了，麻烦您从我的怀里出来，这样会让我的伴误解。”  
女模的脸色像见了鬼一样，抬头死死瞪了巴基一眼，连滚带爬地离开了。  
鹿仔无辜地揉了揉耳朵，小幅度往史蒂夫那边挪了挪，正想询问，对方头也没抬地将食指按在了他的嘴唇上。  
“等我解完这道题。”  
男孩命令式的口气并没有让巴基感到不悦，这可有点稀奇。他在公司里始终扮演着上位者的角色，习惯于发号施令，让所有人跟着自己的节奏走。  
但面对年轻的史蒂夫——或许要比自己小上五六岁的男孩——他的语气是那么平常，却透露出极强的压迫力，好像这个人天生就是真理的具象化，所有人都该为他而臣服。  
巴基乖乖闭上了嘴，不安分的舌尖却探了出来，反复舔舐着被史蒂夫触碰过的唇。  
温热的指腹轻柔地按下，两三秒的时间就挪了开来。可他总觉得那指尖像是带着电，酥麻的感觉从唇峰扩散，迅速扩散开来，几乎让他的四肢都失去了力气。年长的男人耳尖泛红，眼瞳亮得像闯入车灯的鹿。他小心地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，把杯里的Tachira慢慢地喝了个干净。  
液体的火焰顺着喉管烧到了心房，跟着一起蒸腾起来的还有怎么都浇不熄的渴望。  
他现在是真的醉的厉害。不止是因为酒。  
  
史蒂夫并没有让他等很久。  
男孩收拾好了书包，眉头舒展开来。还在舔唇的巴基猝不及防和男孩的视线撞在一起，殷红的舌尖赶紧收了回来，侧头看向一边，装出副正襟危坐的模样——只是唇角的微笑怎么都绷不住，眼睫也眨得飞快。  
史蒂夫意味不明地笑了起来，凑过来伸手掰过巴基的脸。  
“巴恩斯先生。”  
他们离得实在是太近了，巴基闻到了一股清冽的柠檬薄荷味，在各类香水群魔乱舞的酒吧里显得格外清凉。这股香气把本来就不清楚的思绪搅成了一锅粥，原本伶俐的口舌什么都说不出来，愣愣地“嗯”了一声。  
史蒂夫等了几秒钟，没等到男人的下文，无奈地笑着说：“你家还是酒店？”  
他看着那双漂亮的绿眼睛瞬间瞪圆，眉尾上挑着飞了起来，嘴上却带着不确定地问：“……什么？”  
“你家，还是酒店。”史蒂夫摸了摸下巴，神色促狭，“难道你在我旁边坐了这么久，只是因为对微积分感兴趣？”  
“不不，当然不是。”巴基摇起头来，像只被逗弄了的猫，“我家。我家没人。”  
“那很好，我们走吧。”史蒂夫伸手把巴基拽了起来，“时间不早了。”  
  
谢天谢地，他还能准确报出住址。出租车把两人平稳地载到了巴基的公寓楼下，巴基用余光瞟着落后他半步的男孩。帽衫仔裤，干净的头发和面容，右手还拎书包。良心后知后觉地占领了主导地位，十分不安。  
——成年是肯定成年了，但看起来还像个雏儿，得温柔点。巴基把垂下来的头帘捋了捋，做了个吞咽的动作，打开了房门。  
之后的事情变得顺理成章。巴基用浴巾擦着滴水的发梢，伸手从柜子里翻出润滑剂和安全套，盯着淋浴间发愣，半晌才回过神来。  
“该死的，你怎么表现得像个扭捏的姑娘。”  
巴基拍了拍脸，从冰箱里又拿出一瓶杜松子酒喝了几口——  
壮胆成功的同时也彻底把自己灌醉了。  
  
史蒂夫走出淋浴间的时候，巴基成正大字型躺在床上，右手里攥着润滑剂和安全套，盯着天花板一个劲儿笑。  
金发男孩坐到床边，饶有兴趣地捏了捏他柔软的脸颊。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基的眼神立刻转到了史蒂夫脸上，笑容又扩大了不少，声音因为酒精的缘故有些含糊。  
“嗯，我在。”  
巴基冲着他笑得比蜜还甜，伸手拍了拍另半边空着的床铺。史蒂夫挑了挑眉，顺从地躺到他身边。  
一旁的人摇摇晃晃地撑到他上方，暖黄的灯光下眼瞳仍然亮得像藏了颗星。不像在名利场摸爬滚打的商人，五官里流露出少年感分明跟史蒂夫差不了多少。  
巴基凑过来吻他，大部位的重量都压在了史蒂夫身上。金发男孩圈住他的腰，险些笑场。  
不知道是不是喝醉使技能退化，巴基的吻技实在是太糟糕了——他用舌尖一下下地舔着史蒂夫的唇瓣，让他恍惚里觉得自己不是在和床伴共度春宵，而是在家里陪着粘人的狗狗玩耍。  
对方的唇缝就是不肯张开，急得巴基忍不住上牙。刚露出齿尖，身下的人搂着他翻了个身。他在一阵眩晕后被人结实地吻住，热烫的舌毫不费力地长驱直入，卷着他的舌头交换着唾液。柑橘、杜松子、桂皮、生姜和柠檬草，复合的香气被酒精和情欲催得发甜。  
史蒂夫的吻和本人的气质截然不同，有着极强的侵略性。从牙膛到齿根，每一处都被霸道地舔舐过。亲吻时的水声黏稠而色情，巴基几乎放弃了呼吸，迷迷糊糊地搂上史蒂夫的脖颈。  
他在这时放开了他，史蒂夫擦了擦唇，顺着线条优雅的脖颈往下啮吻着，用牙齿叼着皮肉碾磨，逼得巴基呻吟了几声。  
“Beauty，你……我是说，你看上去像个雏。”巴基含混地说，“你想用骑乘位吗宝贝？第一次用这个体位很辛苦的……”  
史蒂夫停下了动作，撑起胳膊看向巴基，唇角挂着懒洋洋的笑意，眼瞳的情绪却深沉得读不懂。  
他看见窗外的霓虹灯影洒在男孩眉峰，在那弯金棕色上燃起一捧代表欲望的暗火。暧昧的光线下，男孩的唇角意味不明地弯起来，低头在他耳边说：“你醉得不轻，我来。”  
巴基迷糊地眨眨眼：“你来？你来什么？”  
史蒂夫伸手摸着他的棕发，循循善诱着说：“你喝醉了，而且你很累，对不对？”  
巴基点了点头。  
“所以我来当top，你不需要出力，全都交给我就好。这个方案怎么样？”  
巴基眯起眼睛，这个提议凿开了他内心的冰层，让他像过电似的抖了抖。  
是的，他喜欢这个，他想要这个。他胡乱地点了点头，或许动作有点滑稽，因为史蒂夫又忍不住笑了一声。作为奖励，他凑上去吻了巴基的眉心。  
“Good boy。现在来舔舔它。”  
  
直到跪在地板上，将昂扬的阴茎全部含进嘴里的时候，巴基的脑子还是晕晕乎乎的。尺寸傲人的大家伙把肉乎乎的脸颊顶出了一个弧度，他不太熟练地吞吐着，呼吸之间全是雄性荷尔蒙的味道。那不难闻，甚至让他觉得沉迷。  
对方的手搭在他的颈后，逐渐向上挪动扣住后脑勺，随后逐渐收紧，腰胯小幅度地挺动起来。喉头被戳弄的感觉当然不好受，巴基的眼圈泛起委屈的红，水雾凝结在下睫毛上，努力调动着自己有些麻木的舌头，像吮吸一根冰棒地舔弄着史蒂夫的老二。他克服着吞咽反射，尽力地放松着喉咙，灵活的舌尖停留在膨大的顶端，来回地打转磨蹭，讨好的意味强烈地让人无法忽视。  
他不常做这个，以往都是那些bottom用尽解数地伺候他。可面对这个金发男孩，他不但瞬间丢盔卸甲，甚至还把自己最柔软的地方虔诚地袒露了出来。  
那是巴基没法忽略的、根植于灵魂的病态渴望——他渴望被征服，被支配，他愿意主动戴上以爱为名的枷锁，将钥匙和锁链的另一端统统交给最值得的某个人——现在巴恩斯知道了，那个人正在他嘴里，和他最隐秘的梦境一模一样。  
巴基的手放在史蒂夫的膝头，被史蒂夫钳住手腕动弹不得。他抬起眼睛，光洁的额头上有一层细密的汗水，泪水顺着仰头的动作滑过眼角坠到果冻似的嘴唇边。那双唇上沾着他的前液，亮晶晶的，又软又热，简直像天生为口交而生。  
他在仰望史蒂夫，仰望那张年轻英俊的脸。他的眉心微微皱着，完美的唇半张，令人嫉妒的睫毛缓缓地眨着，喉咙里偶尔会冒出几声含糊的脏话。  
被盯着的人正在回望那双眼，蒙着水雾的绿宝石里透露着疯狂与臣服。情欲在那儿生了根，催发出不该冒头的爱之花。巴基的神情像个虔诚的殉道者，让史蒂夫的心脏抽痛，塞在他嘴里的阴茎也跟着抽动了两下。  
天知道，他们刚认识几个小时？为什么这个男人能从眼里溢出这么沉重又疯狂的爱意？史蒂夫做了几个吞咽的动作，粗重的呼吸喷在自己的嘴唇上。  
——该死的，他没法忽略自己也有这样奇异的感觉。  
“好了巴基。”他哑着嗓子说，克制着射精的欲望从对方的嘴里退了出来。  
巴基半张着被使用过度而发红的嘴唇，修长的手指按着自己的喉咙，有些无措地望着史蒂夫。好像他才是个涉世未深的孩子，无辜又可怜，而自己则是个自私的欲望发泄者，诱骗了一个纯白的灵魂。  
操，这个想法让他更硬了。  
史蒂夫不怎么温柔地把巴基拉上了床，受惊的鹿仔想回头，却被人温柔又无法抵抗地掐住了后颈。  
“乖，腰塌下去，腿分开。”  
喑哑的低语响在他耳边，巴基抖着下唇照做，把自己折成了一个淫荡的姿势，像祭台上颤抖的羔羊。被酒精灼烧的大脑后知后觉地意识到：他带回家的不是乖巧的白兔，而是披着温顺外皮等候猎物上门的少狼。  
润滑剂开盖的声音让他兴奋又恐惧地颤抖，额头抵在枕头上，舌尖一遍遍地舔着唇。他感觉到对方在后穴的周围按压，耐心地突破了紧致的入口，润滑剂与温热指尖触碰到肠壁，随即而来的是铺天盖地的热烫，逼得他呜咽出声——热感的润滑剂对于头一次做bottom的巴基太超过了，他扭动起腰，下意识想要逃离这种感觉，却只晃得史蒂夫心里的火更加旺盛。  
他俯下身去压制住了巴基，手上的扩张动作也跟着粗鲁了起来。两根手指在内壁上旋转按压，像在蹂躏一块热腾腾的奶油馅饼；他听着巴基的呻吟从枕头里传来，断断续续地撩拨着人。史蒂夫加上了第三根手指，曲起指节摸索着，直到巴基浑身一颤，忍不住仰头浪叫了一声。  
史蒂夫勾起唇角，故意问：“怎么？我弄痛你了？”  
“弄痛”这个词让巴基羞耻地咬住了嘴唇，他想争辩什么，身后的人却对着刚才发现的敏感点戳刺个不停，陌生的快感在脑中接连不断地炸开，润滑剂和肠液混在一起，从逐渐张口的后穴流下来，打湿蜜色的大腿。  
这样的快感太超过了，紧张感捣着他的胃，巴基承受不了地摇着头，巴基手脚并用地往前爬着想要逃离身后的掌控。  
“不乖的鹿仔会受到惩罚。”  
史蒂夫钳着巴基的侧腰把他拖了回来，怒涨的阴茎毫不温柔地直接顶进了巴基的体内。巴基尖叫了半声，剩下的半声被史蒂夫吞进了口腔，只剩下一部分可怜的鼻音。  
金发男孩彻底脱下了伪装，他用力地顶弄了起来，抓着劲瘦的窄腰又快又狠地操进巴基的最深处。柔软发烫的肠壁被干得发出咕啾的声响，像一只被剥开了外壳的、柔软又多汁的海蚌。囊袋拍打穴口的声响和巴基嘴里藏不住的呻吟声交杂在一起，可怜又色情。  
史蒂夫听见对方轻柔的啜泣声，于是他把巴基翻了过来，视线撞上那张可怜兮兮的脸。流着泪的小鹿仔把嘴唇咬得死紧，伸手去擦眼角的泪，无声地控诉着史蒂夫的暴行。史蒂夫的视线顺着缀满吻痕的脖颈下滑，挺立着的殷红乳头看上去像两颗等待品尝的樱桃。他咬了上去，用舌尖和牙齿折磨着脆弱的肉粒，猎物又发出一声呻吟，肠道的绞紧让史蒂夫爽得头皮发麻，顶弄了几下狠的，双手在巴基的腰侧留下指印。那些指印明天就会发紫，从衬衫里隐约露出，每个窥探者都会知道这个精英在昨天晚上被狠狠操过一顿。  
巴基的大腿紧绷了起来，酒精让他的忍耐度急剧下滑。他胡乱地推着在胸膛作怪的金发男孩，换来的却是那人恶劣地调整了角度，朝着他的敏感点重重地操了起来。  
“不！太重了……我受不了……”  
巴基忍不住地哭叫了起来，年轻力壮的bottom握着他的脚踝压了下去，几乎把男人对折起来。久坐办公室的筋骨开始酸痛，被压着的人挣动起来，但对方操干的动作却没有丝毫的停歇，每一次都撞到他最深处，仿佛有使不完的力气，可以一整天都这么操他。  
巴基被撞得摇摇晃晃，投射在天花板上的微弱灯光都让他头昏目眩起来。其他的感官都在离他远去，巴基觉得自己就像一个洞，承载着年轻活力欲望的洞，任凭男孩发泄着，尽情享用他，仿佛这就是自己存在的所有意义了。  
巴基的意识已经彻底被密集的快感彻底占领了，思维和感知都在离他远去。他的男性欲望好像没经抚慰就被直接操射了，精液溅到胸膛上有点发凉。史蒂夫又狠插了几下，抵着巴基的敏感点射了个痛快。大量的精液灌到柔软的肠道内，让巴基无意识地嘟囔了了什么。  
史蒂夫低喘了几声，拔出了阴茎，白稠的精液顺着粉红的穴口淌出来，打湿了一小片床单，无力合拢的大腿抽动了几下，彻底被征服的鹿仔闭上了眼，身体紧绷了一瞬间又松懈了下来，像被针管推了一针麻醉剂——或者别的什么成瘾性的毒品，那感觉舒适又危险，却让人忍不住沉迷。  
史蒂夫似乎又凑上来吻了他的脖子，这让巴基感到奇特的安心。  
“你能留下么？史蒂夫。”  
沉睡在瞬间包裹住了巴基，他不知道自己究竟有没有把这句话问出口。  
  
再次睁眼的时候，巴基觉得自己浑身都被卡车碾过一样。宿醉的头有些晕眩，但好在没有过分的疼。  
巴基半靠在床头，揉着自己酸疼的胯骨和肩颈，努力地回忆着昨晚发生的事。  
强壮的金发男孩、一场胡来的性爱、第一次当bottom还被无套内射……  
“操！”巴基捶了下床板，生气地望向四周，“……史蒂夫！”  
回应他的只有一屋子安静的空气和右半边床上的凹陷。  
——很好，这不过是一场各种意义上都很典型的“一夜情”。他爽到了，对方干脆利落地离开了他的身体，同时也滚出了他的生活，没留下任何困扰。  
巴基甚至连那个金发小鬼的全名都不知道。即使假设“史蒂夫”是他的真名，可全美有数不胜数的史蒂夫，他去哪里找昨晚那个让他心动的人？  
“很好，非常好。”巴基捋了捋头发，“这件事就该留在昨天晚上。现在是新的一天了不是么？”  
他努力说服着自己，可心情怎么都平静不下来。他的手在抖，接出的水溅在手背上，巴基连着喝了两大杯温水，仍然无法平复急促的呼吸。  
巴基·巴恩斯在恐惧。只要一想到那头柔软的金发，他的心就慌得厉害。  
——我还能再见到他吗？我对他而言有什么不同吗？或许我不过是他众多床伴的其中之一，这在美国的交际圈里太常见了不是吗？  
“靠，巴基·巴恩斯。你他妈的完蛋了。”  
他发信息请了假，用被子蒙住头。被窝里残留了一阵极淡的柠檬薄荷味道，这是那个金发男孩所留下的一切了。  
  
晚上五点钟，巴基从床上爬起来，敷衍地打算煮一盘意面。水刚烧开，山姆的电话催命似的响了起来。  
他头疼地按了按眉心，“公司有事？老天，想请次假这么难。”  
“这可不能赖我，哥们。”山姆理直气壮地回应着，“是你敲定了S.H.I.E.L.D.接手这个案子的，他们的代表真是不按常理出牌，哪有提前一天晚上来公司面谈的？看着年纪不大，气势却强得可怕。我说了你今天请假，他却说你没有重病就应该坚守工作职位。”  
“所以呢？”巴基关了炉灶，皱起眉，“难道代表还在我办公室？”  
“是啊！他要你马上赶到这儿来。我们哪敢回绝？只能委屈你一趟了哥们。”  
巴基骂了一串脏话，用最快的速度换好正装，开车回了公司。  
他在办公室门外调整着自己的呼吸，尽力掩饰着自己的不耐烦，换上一幅商业精英的虚假微笑推开了门——他撞进了一双蓝里带绿的双眼，像是湖泊上的漩涡攫取了他的所有心神。  
职场上历练出的冷静瞬间碎成了沙，笑意凝固在脸上，巴基几乎有种夺门而逃的冲动。  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。很高兴这么快又见到你。”  
金发男孩坐在他的办公椅上，柔软的金发被发胶固定成了背头，白衬衫和黑西裤让他看上去和昨晚那个学生判若两人。  
他朝自己微笑着招手，“过来，把门关上。”  
巴基条件反射似的照做，带着惊疑走到了金发男孩旁边。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，神盾局的少董事。”男孩伸手握住了巴基的手，“我今早离开是回学校参加补测，去年微积分考试的时候有个合作案没法分身，昨天本来应该好好复习，又被索尔骗到了酒吧。不过我得谢谢他，不然没法提前遇到你。”  
Steve朝他眨了眨眼，“现在我来回答你昨晚的问题。是的，我会留下，永远。”  
THE END  



End file.
